


Muutto - Ja kaikki muuttuu

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Moving Out
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauski muuttaa pois jätkien yhteisestä kämpästä ja vie mukanaan enemmän kuin tietääkään. Zappis taas vihaa siitä syystä aivan kaikkea; itseään ja tyhjää kämppää ja tunteitaan. Kunnes päättää tehdä asialle jotain.<br/>Ja lopputulos on jotain kaiken sen idioottimaisen arvuuttelun arvoista. </p>
<p>Elikkä tarina, jossa sanomattomat sanat meinaavat tukehduttaa molemmat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zappis PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"Sä hylkäsit mut"** _
> 
> You and I were meant to be
> 
> Now I'm waiting for something better
> 
> I'm [building bridges](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8tVZ_QfYe4) that I know you never wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En sitten tiedä muista, mutta itse olen ainakin odottanut tätä :'D Jätkien muutto, aka Rauskin muutto tyttöystävänsä kanssa muualle, laittoi kyllä ruletin kirjoittajan päässä rullaamaan. Tämä on lopputulos.
> 
> Tervetuloa vuodelle 2015~ ♥

Zappis tiputti kädestään puoliksi revityt kirjat roskakoriin keskelle huonetta. Kuului metallinen kolaus kun kansien kulmat pamahtivat pöntön reunoihin ja sitten paperin rypistymisestä kielivää rapinaa. Silmät tuijottivat tyhjinä eteenpäin kun toinen käsi kaivoi taskusta sytkärin. Peukalon liike, rapsaus ja liekki leimahti, valaisten nopeasti koko huoneen ennen kuin käpertyi Zappiksen kämmenen alle. 

Zappis irvisti ja päästi pettyneen murahduksen, sulki sitten silmänsä ja viskasi sytkärin roskikseen kirjojen sekaan. Kuului humahdus kun paperit syttyivät palamaan ja luomien takana liekit tanssivat. _Vitut jostai palovarottimista._

Luomet raottuivat hiukan ja Zappis tuijotti roskiksen mustia reunoja liekkien keskellä. Sitten hän heitti kirjojen sekaan pinollisen valokuvia; menneet hymyt, lämpimät naurut, kerran elämässä -tilanteet ja mukamas niin helvetin unohtumattomat muistot paloivat tuhkaksi hetkessä. Kuvien reunat käpristyivät ja osaan suli mustareunaisia reikiä keskelle. 

Vielä viisi minuuttia sitten Zappis oli ollut raivoissaan. Vihannut aivan kaikkea ympärillään: tyhjää kämppää ja sotkuista eteistä ja ulkona odottavaa räntäsadetta ja koko maailmaa. Ja ennen kaikkea itseään ja Rauskia. Sitä helvetin kusipäätä, joka oli kehdannut vain ottaa ja lähteä, sanomatta sanaakaan ennen kuin oli ollut pakko ja näyttänyt samalla _iloiselta._ Näyttänyt niin sydäntä särkevän iloiselta leveä hymy huulillaan, että ei Zappis ollut saanut sanotuksi sitä, mitä olisi halunnut. _Sä et voi lähtee. Mä en haluu. Jää._

Tyhjä makkari toisella puolella kämppää oli tuntunut jollain tapaa syypäältä koko asiaan. Raivoissaan Zappis oli tuhonnut kaiken, mitä siihen huoneeseen oli jäänyt. Repinyt palasiksi kirjat ja paperit, rikkonut jättimäisen kasan Rauskin vanhoja CD:itä niin, että koko huoneen lattia oli nyt täynnä kimaltelevia palasia. Hän oli pelkkää vittumaisuuttaan repinyt ulos muuttolaatikoista kaiken, minkä oli voinut. Levitellyt vaatteet ja kaiken pikkusälän ympäri huonetta, leikellyt mielenilmaukseksi pari t-paitaa ja farkut pieniksi kangastilkuiksi. _Et sä niitä kuiteskaa enää tartte, helvetti. Pakkasit vaa huvikses laatikoihi._

Nyt olo ei kuitenkaan ollut muuta kuin tyhjä. Rintaa poltti vihasta ja tuskasta, päässä pyöri. Ajatukset kiduttivat yhä Zappista, ihan kuin joku olisi yrittänyt kaivaa häneltä sydäntä rinnasta veitsen tylpällä päällä. Yksi vilkaisu tuhottuun huoneeseen ei silti nostattanut sen enempää tunteita kuin kävely kadulla normaalina päivänä. Sitten ovi kolahti kiinni ja silmät näkivät pelkästään oven valkoisen pinnan. 

Zappiksen käsi valahti ovenkahvalta turtana reiden sivulle. Silmäkulmissa kirveli, mutta hän kieltäytyi itkemästä. Siitä ei olisi paskankaan vertaa hyötyä, ei se muuttaisi mitään. Ja se sai Zappiksen taas suuttumaan itselleen ja turhautumaan omaan toimettomuuteensa ja sekopäiseen käyttäytymiseensä. Helvetti kun hän ei ollut edes tämän kerran voinut avata sitä suutaan ja sanoa suoraan. 

Mutta siinä tilanteessa Rauski oli tehnyt aika selväksi, että oli liian myöhäistä. Vaikka ei ollut tiennyt edes koko asiasta. _Vittu sun kanssas. Mä en koskaa ois voinu voittaa siinä yhtää mitää._

Kaksi viikkoa sitten Rauski oli ilmoittanut yllättäen Zappikselle, että muuttaisi pois. Aikaa vuorokausi, syynä joku tyttö, jota Zappis ei ollut koskaan tavannut. Lopputuloksena aivan liian onnellinen Rauski, teeskenneltyä hyväksyntää ja päässä pauhaava huuto, joka kirkui, että _tämä oli väärin._ Zappis oli luullut tukehtuvansa sanomattomiin sanoihin, ja siltä se yhä tuntui. Koska kukapa hän oli ollut rikkomaan Rauskin onnea?

Ei ehkä kukaan, mutta olisi hänellä pitänyt olla jokin oikeus. Oikeus kuulla asiasta hiukan aiemmin, edes sen verran, että olisi ehtinyt sisäistää sen kaiken. Mutta ei hän tietenkään ollut saanut edes sitä, koska ei Rauskia kiinnostanut. Se oli Rauski, se teki mitä tahtoi, milloin vain tahtoi ja vähät välitti siitä, mitä muut ajattelivat tai sanoivat. Tai tunsivat, helvetti. Jätkä murskasi sydämiä varmaan ihan samaa tahtia kuin Zappis itse. Mutta ei hän sentään _sokea_ ollut. 

Zappis oli halunnut kertoa. Oli halunnut niin helvetin kauan, että kädet olivat nytkähdelleet taukoamatta Rauskin suuntaan. Aina kun se jätkä oli ollut lähdössä johonkin, Zappis oli meinannut nykäistä sen hihasta takaisin. Tai kun heillä oli ollut kivaa kahdestaan tai edes porukassa, hänen oli tehnyt mieli sanoa jotain. Myöntää, että hän ei ollut pystynyt ystävyyteen enää pitkään aikaan. 

Mutta miten parhaalle ystävälle kerrottiin, että rakasti tätä? Että halusi tätä tavoilla, joilla ei ehkä olisi pitänyt, joilla ei koskaan tulisi saamaan? Ei mitenkään. Koska menetettävää oli niin paljon. _Ja mä oon aina vaa onnistunu laittaa paikkoja paskaks. En mä voinu riskeerata._

Zappis pamautti kerran vihaisena ovea ja harppoi sitten olkkariin. Tyhjät lasit, tölkit ja lautaset saivat tehdä tilaa jaloille, joten Zappis pyyhkäisi koko komeuden yhdellä käden liikkeellä lattialle. Kuului lasin kilinää kun pari lasia särkyi ja sitten kumeaa kolahtelua tölkkien pyöriessä ympäriinsä ja valutellessaan lattialle kaiken sen, mitä niihin oli jäänyt. Zappiksen korvissa meteli täytti vain sitä hiljaisuutta, jonka Rauski oli jättänyt jälkeensä. 

Tottakai Zappis oli tajunnut aika nopeasti, että Rauskin ja hänen juttu ei olisi voinut millään toimia. Oli ollut helpompaa koittaa jatkaa ilman ja työntää Rauski syrjään, kaivaa heidän välilleen jonkinlainen kuilu, jotta ei varmasti tulisi hypänneeksi väärälle puolelle. Antaa heille molemmille mahdollisuus johonkin muuhun.

Hän oli ihan tosissaan yrittänyt päästä eteenpäin ja lopulta ihastunutkin muihin. Naisia oli tullut ja mennyt, muutaman hän oli muistanut pidempäänkin. Mutta jossain vaiheessa tunteet ja järki olivat sekoittuneet Zappiksen päässä niin saumattomasti, että oli ollut enää vaikeaa ymmärtää kumpi oli kumpaa. Oliko hänen sydämensä oikeasti päässyt eteenpäin vai oliko hän vain ihastunut ajatukseen siitä, että hän oli päässyt eteenpäin? _En mä tainnu koskaa päästä. Vakuutin vaa itteni valehtelemalla._

Toisaalta taas, siltikin, he molemmat olivat olleet onnellisia. Asuminen samassa kämpässä oli ollut jotenki vapauttavaa, antanut paljon enemmän kuin pelkkä ystävyyssuhde. Zappiksesta oli ollut jollain oudolla ja kieroutuneella tavalla mahtavaa saada pitää Rauski vain itsellään. Unenpöpperöinen aamutervehdys, lapsekkaan innostunut kiljahtelu ja ärtymykseen asti hujahtava kadonneiden tavaroiden metsästäminen olivat lukeutuneet niihin asioihin, joita kukaan muu ei ollut nähnyt. 

Kaikki oli mennyt hyvin, niitä joitakin outoja tilanteita lukuun ottamatta. Niitä kiusallisia tilanteita, jotka Zappis huomasi, mutta Rauski ei. Jotka saivat sykkeen nousemaan ja posket punoittamaan. Jotka olisivat voineet merkitä _jotain_ , mutta jotka olivat aina vain tilanteita. Jotka olivat tehneet Zappiksesta niin hemmetin ilmiselvän, että oli suoranainen ihme, ettei Rauski ollut tajunnut missään vaiheessa.

Ja sitten oli tullut se tyttö, joka oli vienyt senkin. Vienyt edes sen pienen mahdollisuuden. Zappiksen pää nytkähti poispäin ajatuksesta ja sormet kaivautuivat paidan läpi kylkiin. 

Sen jälkeen sohvalla lojuminen ei jaksanut kiinnostaa kovinkaan kauaa. Tai oikeastaan, Zappis ei pystynyt vain rauhoittumaan enää. Jalat olivat valmiina juoksemaan karkuun, - määränpääkin niillä oli ja Zappis tiesi sen varsin hyvin, mutta hän oli jo päättänyt, että _ei helvetissä_ \- ne olivat koko ajan aloittamassa epämääräistä rummutusta, joka yleensä tärisytti sohvaa tai työtuolia tai sitä, missä ikinä sitten istuikin. Sormet joutui työntämään syvemmälle kainaloihin, vangitsemaan jollain johonkin, jotta ne eivät olisi alkaneet kaivella esille kaikkia tavaroita, jotka repisivät uusia haavoja auki. Ja katse; se hyppi seinillä ja katossa ja lattiassa ajatusten mukana, ihan kuin ajatukset olisivat olleet jokin nauha, joka risteili ympäri kämppää yhteen solmiutuneena ja sotkuisena. 

Lopulta Zappis sai tarpeekseen ja nousi taas, asteli varovasti lasinsirujen läpi keittiöön. Tuntui turhalta ruveta syömään, mutta sen sijaan juominen voisi toimia. Se saisi ehkä ajatukset loppumaan, saisi tuskan turtumaan ja muistin pätkäisemään. Ehkä. Ei siitä varmuutta ollut, mutta oli se parempi kuin jatkaa paskan jauhamista päänsä sisällä. Mikä tahansa oli parempaa kuin itsensä kiduttaminen kaikella sillä, mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä tai mikä olisi voinut olla mahdollista. 

Aina niitä lasipulloja oli pidetty keittiön nurkkakaapissa. Periaatteessa ne olivat olleet siellä piilossa, mutta suoraan sanottuna? Eivät tietenkään. Kaikki olivat tienneet kaapin sisällön, kaikki olivat joskus sen oven avanneet. Mielentiloja oli ollut tosin monia, eikä Zappiksen tämänhetkinen kuulunut niihin parhaimpiin. Tällä kertaa pelkkä punaviini ei varmaan riittäisi.

Zappis nappasi kaapista yhden kirkkaan pullon ja pamautti sen keittiön tasolle. Pohjasta jäi varmaan tasoon jälki, sen verran rajusti se kolahti puuhun. Tai mitä hiton puuta muistuttavaa materiaalia se ianikuinen taso sitten olikaan. Silmät tuijottivat pullon lasin läpi kaakeloitua seinää samalla, kun käsi haroi vaistomaisesti yläkaapista lasia. _Estäkää joku mua tekemästä tätä_ , Zappiksen mielessä välähti. Silmät rutistuivat kiinni värisevän henkäyksen karatessa huulilta ja sormet jähmettyivät hyllyn reunalle.

Jos Rauski olisi ollut siellä, se mulkku olisi estänyt. Ei sen takia, että alkoholi oli vaarallista terveydelle tai että Suomessa miesten yleisimpiin kuolinsyihin lukeutui alkoholin yliannostus. Ei se huolissaan terveydestä olisi ollut. Se olisi vain ollut ystävä ja välittänyt. Pakottanut Zappiksen kurkusta alas jotain muuta kuin kirkasta väkevää. Nimittäin omat sanansa, oman persoonansa. Se olisi varmaan koittanut taas pakottaa hänet puhumaan. 

Ja sitten Zappis olisi tajunnut, että huulilla oli yhä se sama lukko, jonka avaimen joku oli kauan sitten heittänyt menemään. Se lukko, joka esti Zappista kertomasta Rauskille totuutta. Ei Rauski olisi siitä välittänyt, se olisi kuunnellut samat valheet vain sitä sadannetta kertaa ja näyttänyt samalla huolestuneelta. Näyttänyt niin riipaisevan välittävältä, että olisi tehnyt mieli haistattaa paskat. Koska se hiton koiranpentu -katse sai Zappiksessa aina aikaan turhaa toivoa; _Ent jos se oikeesti välittäski vaan musta?_

Kaapin ovi pamahti vihaisesti kiinni, kun Zappis tajusi vihdoin, ettei tähän mitään lasia tarvittu. Nopeammin kaikki unohtui kun hörppäsi suoraa pullosta. Kaikki hämärtyisi ja turtuisi ja maailma tuntuisi vähän vähemmän paskalta paikalta. Vähemmän epäreilulta. Koska kuka helvetti senkin oli mennyt päättämään, että Zappis jäi yksin ja Rauski sai kaiken? Kuka oli jakanut hänelle ne kortit, joilla hävisi? _Kai meille kaikille jaettii ne samat paskat kortit. Toiset vaa osaa pelata ne vähä vitun paljo paremmi._

Zappis marssi takaisin olohuoneeseen, potkaisi mennessään yhtä unohdetuista laseista, ja se pyöri kilisten sohvan alle jääden sinne. Sen olemassaolo unohtui heti kun sormet kiersivät korkin auki pullon suulta. Korkkikaan ei kestänyt tärisevissä käsissä, vaan luiskahti pois ja katosi. Äänestä päätellen se kieri sohvan alle lasin seuraksi. Mutta eipä sillä ollut niin merkitystä; ei sitä pulloa kuitenkaan hetkeen suljettaisi. 

Lasi tuntui kylmältä huulilla, viina polttavalta kurkussa. Keho alkoi välittömästi turtua, ja Zappis ehti jo toivoa, että alkoholi veisi mennessään kaikki hänen tunteensa. Kaiken, fyysisen ja henkisen, jotta hän ei tuntisi enää mitään. Sitten hän voisi mennä syyttämään Rauskia edes jostakin, nimittäin oman inhimillisyytensä viemisestä. Sitten hänellä olisi edes joku oikeus mennä raivoamaan päin sen jätkän naamaa. 

Mutta ei viina turruttanut kuin fyysisesti. Sydämen ympärillä olevaa narua se tuntui vain kiristävän, laittoi sitä raastavat tunteet iskemään rajummin rintakehän luoman häkin seiniin ja sekoitti ajatukset. Ihan kuin olisi joutunut vangiksi omaan kehoonsa, eikä pakopaikkaa tietenkään ollut. 

Yhtäkkiä päässä kirkui tuhat ääntä, pyöri miljoona muistikuvaa, käytiin satoja keskustelupätkiä. Yksi kohtaus toistui itsepintaisesti, alkoi aina alusta ja toimi loistavana esimerkkinä siitä, miten paljon vääriä valintoja pystyi tekemään ihan vain pienen hetken aikana. Malliesimerkki siitä, miten rakkaus lipesi sormien välistä kun pelkäsi liikaa. Se nauroi Zappikselle päin naamaa ja potkaisi lopuksi mahaan niin, että keuhkoista karkasivat ilmat. 

_Rauski seisoi Zappiksen edessä, hiukset tuttuun tapaan pörrössä, silmät suurina ja ruskeina, toisessa suupielessä kastiketahra. Sitten se suupieli nytkähti, nousi pieneen hymyyn ja silmät syttyivät loistamaan. Kirkkaammin kuin keittiön lamput. Eikä sillä hetkellä Zappiksen mieleen tullut yhtäkään täydellisempää olentoa. Ei Rauskin tarvinnut edes tehdä mitään, ei sanoa mitään, se onnistui siinä pelkällä_ olemisella.

_Zappiksen sydän sekosi lyönneissään, se jätti muutaman välistä ja alkoi sitten laukata niin, että koko keho tärisi. Syke siirtyi rinnasta poskiin, valui hitaasti alaspäin, siirtyi sormenpäihin ja sai ne sykkimään, kunnes saavutti varpaat saaden polvet melkein pettämään ennen sitä. Mahassa pyrähti parvellinen perhosia, ne lensivät mielen ympärille, räpiköivät siellä epätoivoisesti ja peittivät näkyvistä kaiken. Jäljelle ei jäänyt kuin Rauskin punaruskea katse._

_Hän inhosi sitä, miten käsi alkoi täristä, nousi lopulta itsekseen ja pyyhkäisi kastiketahran toisen suupielestä. Rauskin hymy häilyi ja levisi lopulta täyteen loistoonsa kun jätkä sulki silmänsä. Kaksi sekuntia, sen enempää Zappis ei saanut aikaa. Sen verran hänen mielensä kesti sitä kidutusta, sitä ajatusta, kuinka hän suutelisi tätä jätkää edessään. Puoli metriä, yksi askel, pää alas ja huulet kohtaisivat. Seurauksia voisi miettiä vasta sen jälkeen. Ei hän voisi menettää yhtään enempää kuin sillä suudelmalla saavuttaisi._

_Mutta keho ei suostunut yhteistyöhön, hermoradat eivät milloinkaan kuljettaneet käskyä liikkeistä eteenpäin. Ne kuuntelivat mielummin järkeä - sitä helvetin kusipäätä, joka muistutti, että kaikki se oli idioottimaista ja johti vain pettymyksiin. Vaikka sydän ja koko keho olisi kuinka halunnut, Zappis jätti sen tekemättä._

_Jos vain hän olisikin voinut saada Rauskin tajuamaan, mitä hänen päässään liikkui. Koska sen toisen sekunnin verran hän oli varma, että jätkä odotti sitä. Hänen suudelmaansa, huulia omillaan._

_Hetki kuitenkin luiskahti Zappiksen käsistä, koska hän ei tyhmänä osannut liikahtaakaan. Rauskin silmät avautuivat, välähtivät ilkikurisesti ja sitten jätkä pyörähti ympäri hiljaa hymisten. Zappis tuijotti hänen peräänsä, käsi sieppasi kiinni ilmasta ja lopulta hän pudisti päätään ärtyneesti. Antoi sen yhden mennä, ei se kuitenkaan jäisi. Kynnet painautuivat kämmeniin ja Zappis puri kieltään kestääkseen pettymyksensä hiljaa ja vastaan väittämättä._

_"Zappis!" Rauski huusi hetken päästä olkkarista, seinän takaa. Sitten se palasi keittiöön, tarttui Zappiksen yhä ojennettuun käteen ja kiskoi mukaansa. Zappis pyöräytti silmiään kun Rauski istutti hänet sohvalle ja heilautti jalkansa hänen syliinsä. "Anna mä jatkan mun pelii", Rauski nurisi ja virnisti. Helvetti, että se jätkä onnistui laittamaan hänen päänsä sekaisin._

Zappis palasi muistonsa keskeltä, kun tajusi murisevansa ääneen. Rauski oli _tiennyt_. Se helvetin munapää oli tiennyt koko ajan, mitä hänen päässään oli liikkunut. Ei se pleikkapelejään ollut halunnut pelata. Ei, se oli pelannut peliään hänen kanssaan, koittanut saavuttaa jotain, mitä Zappis ei voinut ymmärtää. Se oli kiusannut häntä tahallaan. Se jätkä ei todellakaan ollut ollut sokea, _se oli vittu tiennyt alusta asti ja vähät välittänyt._

Tai sitten se ei ollut halunnut nähdä. Jos se oli halunnut unohtaa, sulkenut silmänsä koko asialta, koska oli ollut liian raukka sanomaan ääneen? _Kui helvetin julma sun pitää olla?_ "Kuuleks sä, helvetti?" Zappis murahti. "Sä oot iha ite syypää tähä."

Koska hän oli ihan tosissaan yrittänyt tappaa ne tunteet. Tunteet, jotka jossain vaiheessa kuitenkin alkaisivat vahingoittaa hänen koko olemassaoloaan, kaikkea hänessä. Sydämen oli voinut turruttaa hitaasti, sen oli voinut pakottaa hidastamaan ja sykkimään normaalisti, vaikka Zappis olikin tuntenut sähkön kehossaan aina Rauskin ollessa liian lähellä. Ja liian lähellä meinasi samaa asuntoa, samaa kadunpätkää, samaa kaupunkia. Helvetti, jopa samaa planeettaa. Se riitti jo saamaan sydämessä aikaan pienen hyperventilaatiokohtauksen. 

Aivoista yksi osa oli päätynyt eristyksiin, kytketty kokonaan pois päältä, jotta mieli ei olisi koko ajan täynnä kaikkea holtitonta ja tyhmän spontaania. Omituisia ideoita, joista Zappis ei voinut sanoa olevansa ylpeä. Pieniä, toiveikkaita ajatuksia, jotka kuiskivat hänellä, että hänellä oli kyllä mahdollisuus. Jotka käskivät heittää pois ystävyyden sen mahdollisuuden tieltä, että voisi saada jotain enemmän. _Ei, ei ja ei._

Parasta ja vaikeinta oli ollut kuitenkin tappaa hitaasti jokainen niistä pienistä perhosista, jotka olivat lepatelleet hänen sisällään. Ilman niitä Zappis oli voinut käyttäytyä melkein normaalisti. _Melkein._

Mutta hän oli ollut tyytyväinen päästessään siihen. Niin helvetin tyytyväinen, ettei ollut edes tajunnut vain yksinkertaisesti jäädyttäneensä itsensä sisältä päin. Kaikki se vain ja ainoastaan _Rauskin takia._ Jotta _hän_ ei tulisi pilanneeksi kaikkea ja satuttaneeksi sitä jätkää. 

Sillä liian monta kertaa Zappis oli luullut rakastuneensa. Kun joku oli vienyt hänen huomionsa kokonaan, hän ei ollut voinut luovuttaa hetkeksikään. Hänen oli ollut pakko saada tämä, hinnalla millä hyvänsä, saada kokeilla. Ja vasta kun hän oli onnistunut siinä, hän oli tajunnut kaiken turhaksi. Kiinnostus oli murennut käsiin, varissut sormien välistä tyhjälle lattialle ja jättänyt jälkeensä pelkkää tyhjyyttä. Eikä Zappis ollut suostunut kokemaan sitä samaa Rauskin kanssa, koska ei ollut halunnut tajuta sitäkin rakkautta vain joksikin kuvitelmaksi. 

Ja ilmeisesti Rauski olikin koko ajan vain yrittänyt entistä lujemmin tunkeutua hänen ihonsa alle, jotta kaiken unohtaminen olisi mahdotonta. Mitä se jo oli, oli alusta asti ollut. Mutta missä vaiheessa Rauski oli alkanut vihata häntä niin paljon, että tämä oli tahallaan alkanut yrittää saada hänet retkahtamaan? Mitä se oli luullut saavuttavansa sillä, että Zappis menettäisi itsehillintänsä ja antaisi halujensa viedä? Oliko se tosissaan vain halunnut nähdä totuuden ja sitten lätkäistä päin hänen näköään, että: "Sori, en mä halua sua. Säkinhä vaa esität, etkö?" _En._

Toisaalta taas, mitä väliä sillä enää oli? Rauski oli lähtenyt. Se ei enää kaivannut häntä, se jatkoi eteenpäin kylmästi hymyillen. Se oli rakastunut - niin kai, ihan kuin sekään olisi voinut, _voi vittu sitten_ \- päättänyt haluavansa viettää elämänsä jonkun tytön kanssa, kasvattanut jonkinlaisen siteen niiden kahden välille ja luopunut siksi kaikesta muusta. Eikä sen olisi pitänyt enää olla Zappiksen ongelma. Rauski oli saanut, mitä oli halunnutkin. Nyt Zappiksen pitäisi vain hyväksyä se ja löytää itselleen jokin suunta, joka veisi poispäin siitä Rauskin ‘perheidyllistä’.

_Mutta ku mulla ei oo koskaa ollu mitää hemmetin suuntaa_ , Zappis ajatteli, painoi kylmän kämmenen leukaansa vasten ja nojasi kyynärpäällä polveensa. Uusi huikka viinaa poltteli hänen sisällään matkatessaan mahaan ja sieltä päähän, saaden samalla sormenpäät pistelemään turtumuksesta. 

Zappis ei koskaan oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä sen jälkeen tapahtui. Viinan ansiota varmaankin - tai sitten ei - mutta se osa, joka oli aina haaveillut siitä, miten hän vähät välittäisi omista peloistaan ja vain ottaisi härkää sarvista, pääsi valloilleen. Hän tiesi olevansa niin helvetin myöhässä asiansa kanssa, paljon varmempi epäonnistumisestaan kuin oli koskaan ollut. Mutta tällä kertaa mikään ei pakottanut häntä perääntymään. Jos kerran Rauski oli tiennyt, niin miksei hän voisi sitten saada edes sitä _yhtä vitun mahdollisuutta?_

Koska kai se jätkä oli hänelle edes sen verran velkaa. Eikä Zappis ollut edes varma, mistä se ajatus veloista tuli, koska hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Rauskia tilivelvollisena itselleen. Hän oli ennemminkin pitänyt itseään taakkana, jota Rauski tietämättään kantoi. Jota jätkän ei olisi kuulunut kantaa. Ja silti, sillä hetkellä, hän oli ansainnut sen mahdollisuuden. 

Zappis kalautti pullon hätäisesti sohvapöydälle, - se pyöri ja heilui hetken aikaa paikoillaan, ennen kuin asettui aloilleen, kirkkaan nesteen yhä hölskyessä laidalta toiselle - kompuroi ylös sohvalta ja hoippui eteiseen. Kenkien solmiminen oli paljon vaikeampaa kuin Zappis oli koskaan huomannutkaan, kädet eivät meinannet löytää oikeisiin takin hihoihin. Kaikki näkökentässä kallistui hitaasti vasemmalle, osa sumeni reunoilta, osa näkyi kahtena. Ja silti pää oli ihan selvä, kuin olisi vain katsonut maailmaa humalaisen mielen läpi. 

Sisällä, jäästä murtui pala. Kuin joku olisi tiputtanut jäälevyn päälle kiven, jää lohkesi ja alkoi sitten säröillä. Ei sen jään ollut alunalkaenkaan ollut tarkoitus kestää, eihän kenenkään kuulunut olla kylmä sisältä. Zappis oli vain pitänyt kiinni siitä kaiken alleen peittämästä jäästä, jotta pystyisi hetken hengittämään, jotta kaikki hidastuisi. Mutta kerrankin aivan vilpittömästi toiveikas ajattelu pisti kaiken tiellään murskaksi ja jätti tilalle kuumana räiskyvän päättäväisyyden. 

Yleensä tapana olikin ollut polttaa kaikki se, mikä kävi hermoon. Tulta ja liekkejä ja kuumuutta ja raivoa. Sillä sai kaiken tuhotuksi paljon paremmin kuin jäällä, lopputulos miellytti enemmän silmää, varsinkin kun se oli niin lopullista. Viha poltti siltoja tuhkaksi ihmisten väliltä, eikä niitä saanut takaisin. 

Ja ehkä juuri siitä syystä Zappis ei ollut turvautunut tuleen tunteidensa kanssa. Jos hän olisi polttanut ne, alkanut vihata Rauskia ja lopulta menettänyt jätkän lopullisesti, hän ei olisi voinut toivoa. Ei olisi ollut paluuta, jos olisi jossain vaiheessa tullut katumapäälle. Jää oli ollut turvallisempaa, se oli sen sijaan vanginnut kaiken sisäänsä, vahingoittumattomana, odottamaan tilaisuutta. 

_Samaa ei voi kyl sanoo niistä Rauskin kamoista_ , Zappis mietti ja virnisti itsekseen ajatellessaan makkarissa varmaan yhä rätisevää pienoiskokkoa. Sitten ovi pamahti hänen perässään kiinni ja liekki leimahti miehen katseessa. _Aika viiä asiat loppuu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toinen osa myöhemmin. Pahoittelen osan sekavuutta, mutta antakaa se Zapulle ajatuksineen anteeksi~
> 
> PS. Alice on palannut. Itsekseen, mutta myös mun mukaan. Kiitos kun tulit takaisin.


	2. Rauski PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"Sä työnsit mut pois."** _
> 
> Look for my heart
> 
> You stole it away
> 
> Ain't [nothing better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8tVZ_QfYe4) worth imagining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toinen osa, eri näkökulma. Olkaa hyvät~

Joku yritti murtautua Rauskin uuden kämpän etuovesta läpi. Kirjaimellisesti. Kaamea jyske kaikui asunnon seinistä, tärisytti ikkunoita ja seinien hyllyjä, pöydällä olevia laseja ja keittiön kaapeissa odottavia astioita. Tai siltä se ainakin tuntui. 

Tulija ei tainnut olla kovin mielissään siitä, että Rauskilla kesti avata se ovi. Ensinnäkin, hänellä oli kestänyt jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin hän oli edes herännyt ovelta kuuluvaan mekkalaan ja tajunnut sen oikeaksi asiaksi, eikä vain liian todelliseksi uneksi. Toiseksi, oli pitänyt vielä jaksaa nousta. Eivätkä unesta kankeat jäsenet tietenkään liikkuneet yhtään minnekään, ne harasivat vastaan ja yrittivät vetää Rauskia takaisin sänkyyn. Joten kai se joku oli sitten päättänyt rikkoa oven mieluummin kuin odottaa.

Rauski päästi ärtyneen äännähdyksen, tunsi ovea epärytmissä paukuttavan takomisen takaraivossaan ja hiippaili eteiseen. Onneksi Miia, hänen tyttöystävänsä, ei ollut kotona. Varsinkaan silloin, kun Rauski vihdoin paljasti oven takaa yöllisen rauhanhäiritsijän.

Zappis seisoi oven takana, nojasi molemmilla käsillä ovenkarmeihin ja paukutti polvellaan ovea, jalka yhä ilmassa. Miehen hiukset olivat sekaisin, ilmiselvästi enemmän sormien kuin tuulen jäljiltä, takki oli päällä vain jotenkuten ja kengännauhat näyttivät avautuvan Rauskin siinä katsoessa. Jätkä vaikutti ihan siltä kuin olisi herännyt sillan alta kaksi minuuttia sitten, mikä sai Rauskin väkisinkin virnistämään. 

"Moi", Rauski mutisi, toinen suupieli kattoa tavoitellen. Hän oli jo kääntymässä pois, päästämässä Zappista kunnolla sisään, kun nopea ja täysin vaistomainen vilkaisu miehen etuhiuksien välistä tuijottavaan katseeseen sai Rauskin jähmettymään. Sinisissä silmissä leimusi sekunnin verran tuli, jota Rauski ei ollut koskaan nähnyt, ja sitten mies avasi suunsa. "Sä voit työntää sen 'mois' perseesees", Zappis murahti hiljaa ja veti oven kiinni perässään työntyessään eteiseen. Miehen tasapaino horjui ja se paukautti nyrkin ja samalla koko kyynervartensa seinään pysyäkseen pystyssä. "Ihan niinku ton virneeski, _vitun paska_."

Rauski sihahti hampaidensa välistä suuttuneena kuin yllättäen vettä päälleen saanut kissa, ja rypisti otsaansa. Zappis veti toisella kädellä etuhiukset kasvoiltaan ja Rauski tajusi miehen silmien verestävän. Verisuonet risteilivät silmäluomien reunoilta aina iirikseen asti ja saivat miehen näyttämään pelottavan sekopäiseltä. "Ooks sä kännissä?" Rauski kysyi, veti kädet puuskaan ja nosti päätään uhmakkaasti 

"Mitä vitun väliä sillä on!" Zappis ulvaisi ja hampaat välähtivät huulten välistä miehen irvistäessä. "Mitä sä vittu siitä välität, missä tai mitä mä oon. Ethä se ees aatellu mua sen vertaa, et oisit voinu kertoo mulle, et lähet!" Rauski sävähti miehen ääntä ja siristi silmiään varuillaan. _Mistä hyvästä tää nyt on?_

Rauski ei ehtinyt oikeastaan ihmetellä Zappiksen purkausta, kun pyörät alkoivat jo pyöriä hänen päässään, hänen tahtomattaan. Ei hän ollut ajatellut lähtöään silloin. Koska ei hänellä ollut ollut mitään järkevää tapaa kertoa Zappikselle. Koska hän ei ylipäätään ollut halunnut kertoa Zappikselle mitään lähdöstä, hän olisi oikeasti vain _halunnut jäädä_ , mutta pakon edessä hän ei ollut keksinyt muutakaan. Lopulta hän oli vain paennut, jotta ei olisi joutunut kohtaamaan sitä tosiasiaa, että Zappiksen jättäminen _vihloi_. 

Ja ihan kuin Zappiksella olisi ollut oikeus nyt valittaa. Jätkän itsensähän takia Rauski oli lähtenyt, jotta Zappis saisi olla rauhassa ja että Rauski voisi sen takia aloittaa alusta, jonkun muun kanssa. Vaikka ei jätkä sitä itse tiennytkään. "Sä vaa vittu hylkäsit mut", Zappis kähisi vihaisena, eikä ehtinyt edes viimeisen sanan loppuun, kun Rauski jo karjui turhautuneena päälle: "Ku ei mulla ollu mitää syytä jäädä!" 

Zappis näytti sekunnin verran aivan lyödyltä koiralta. Jos sillä olisi ollut korvat, ne olisivat olleet luimussa ja suuret koiransilmät olisivat näyttäneet kärsiviltä. Mutta se oli ihminen ja se osasi niin hemmetin hyvin pitää ulkokuorensa tyynenä kännissäkin, että Rauskia raivostutti. _Miks mä oon aina se surkee tapaus, jolla ei kestä mopo käsissä?_

Rauski pyöräytti silmiään. "Tuu sanoo toi mulle selvinpäi", hän tuhahti. Zappiksen oli kuulunut kuulla äskeinen, Rauski vakuutti samalla itselleen. Karjahdus tuntui kuitenkin yhä tärisyttävän omaa kroppaa ja kyyneleet puskivat kirvelevinä silmiin. 

Zappis ei kuitenkaan huomannut tai kuullut enää, se näytti tajuavan vain äskeiset täyteen ääneen karjutut sanat ja sulkeutui kuoreensa lopullisesti. Ilma kämpässä jäätyi tunnelman myötä, eikä Rauski olisi yllättynyt vaikka hänen hengityksensä olisi yhtäkkiä ruvennut höyryämään. Jääpuikkoja hiuksiin ja huurretta ripsiin, sekään ei olisi tuntunut oudolta.

"Aijaa, okei", Zappis kuiskasi ja sanat viilsivät jämähtänyttä ilmaa, kirpaisivat osuessaan ihoon. "Eli mä en oo koskaa merkannu ystävänä paskaakaa. Hieno homma." Rauski avasi turhautuneena suunsa, oli valmis väittämään vastaan. Mutta aikomuksen tasolle se vain jäi, kun kurkussa alkoi tuntua pala, joka esti puhumasta. Mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa siihen vastaan? Hänhän oli tarkoituksella tehnyt juuri niin, yrittänyt saada miehen uskomaan, ettei häntä kiinnostanut. 

Koska Rauski oli alusta asti yrittänyt saada Zappiksen tajuamaan, mitä hän tätä kohtaan tunsi. Hän oli leikkinyt ja härnännyt, usuttanut miehen itsensä kimppuun, hankkiutunut tilanteisiin, joissa valta oli kokonaan Zappiksella. Hän oli yrittänyt sillä tavalla saada Zappiksen huomion ja edes jotain tapahtumaan. Mutta ei se ollut toiminut, Zappis oli tuntunut työntävän häntä vain kauemmas. Ihan kuin se olisi salaa tiennyt ja siksi jollain tapaa karttanut häntä. 

Ja lopulta Rauski oli antanut periksi, tyytynyt siihen, että hänet haluttiin työntää syrjään. "Mun elämä on täällä", Rauski kuiskasi ja tajusi äänensä pelkäksi säälittäväksi pihinäksi, kurkusta karkaavaksi vaikerrukseksi. Jokaisen olisi pitänyt tajuta siitä äänestä, ettei hän todellakaan tuntenut niin. Zappis kuitenkin vain tuhahti ylimielisesti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Sitten se nojasi lantionsa koppavasti seinään ja laski jäätävän katseensa Rauskiin. Se oli ottanut sanat todesta.

"Niin varmaan. Ihan kun mä uskosin, et sä oikeesti rakastat tota sun muijaas. Myönnä pois, et se on vaa _kulissi_ ", Zappis sanoi värittömällä äänellä. Rauski veti hitaasti sormet nyrkkiin ja tajusi alkavansa täristä raivosta. Mikä oikeus Zappiksella oli tulla arvostelemaan hänen tunteitaan, millään tasolla? "Mä välitän Miiasta! Se on mulle tärkee ja mä haluun elää sen kanssa." Eikä se ollut edes valhe, hän oikeasti välitti tytöstä. Ehkä se ei ollut ihan rakkautta, mutta... Ainakin se oli syvää välittämistä. Ja tyttö valitti takaisin, ei koittanut vain työntää pois. _Älä vittu yritä._

Zappis naksautti kieltään ja virnisti puolihuolimattomasti toisella suupielellään. Silmät pysyivät kuitenkin virneettöminä, ne vain tuijottivat kylminä Rauskin läpi ja saivat tämän tuntemaan outoa syyllisyyttä. "Mähä sanoin", Zappis vastasi ivallisesti, sanojaan venytellen, "Ei rakkautta. _Välittämistä_ , mut ei rakkautta. Sä et ees voinu sanoo sitä äänee, koska sä et pysty valehtelee _ittelles_." 

Rauski murahti, väläytti nopean murhanhimoisen katseen Zappikseen ja käänsi tälle sitten selkänsä. "Mikä oikeus sulla on muka tulla sanomaa mitää rakkaudesta?!" Rauskin ääni tärisi ja hänen oli pakko vetää pari kertaa henkeä, jottei tukehtuisi omiin sanoihinsa. Seinällä roikkuvan taulun kuva sumeni ja vääristyi, mutta Rauski puri hammasta ja jatkoi. "Sä oot joka kerta vaa hokenu rakastavas kaikkia! Aina ku tuli joku uus, sä olit heti "rakastunu"", Rauski karjui, kääntyi ja teki ilmaan lainausmerkit viimeisen sanan kohdalla. "Ja sit sä vaa jätit niistä jokaise heti ku olit saanu pari kierrosta. Luuleks sä muka tietäväs jotai rakkaudesta, vitun kusipää?!"

Tuli hiljaista kun sanat laskeutuivat hitaasti heidän välilleen paksun sumun tavoin. Yhtäkkiä Zappis tuntui olevan kilometrien päässä, vaikka sen olisi voinut helposti tavoittaa vain kahdella askeleella. "Mä sentää myönnän tunteeni äänee", Zappis kuiskasi ja ääni tihkui kylmyyttä, joka sai väreet juoksemaan Rauskin niskasta alaselkään ja varpaisiin. Niskavillat tuntuivat nousevan pystyyn. "Mä en koskaa valehellu. Mä kyllä rakastin, oikeesti. En mä vaa voinu sille mitää, et ne tunteet... katos."

Oli Rauskin vuoro naurahtaa ivallisesti - se oli iloton ja puhdasta halveksuntaa tihkuva naurahdus, joka kertoi tasan tarkkaan, että kuinka paljon Rauski oikein jätkää uskoi. Sitten hän kääntyi lopulta taas kohtaamaan Zappiksen katseen rintamasuunta mieheen päin. "Ai ne vaa katos?" Rauski sähähti ja kavensi taas katsettaan. "Ei niit tunteita oikeesti ollukkaa, vai mitä senki huijaava, säälittävä -." Zappis keskeytti tylysti Rauskin suoraan sydämestä kummunneen haukkumamyräkän karjaisemalla: "Ja sä elät koko ajan valheessa, vittu! Sä et ees rakasta tota muijaas, miks sä haluut sen?! _Mitä sä saat siitä?!_ "

_Unohuksen_ , Rauskin teki mieli vastata. _Tän 'muijan' avulla mä unohan sut. Ja sen, et mitää tunteita on koskaa ollukkaa_. Rauski kuitenkin piti kielensä kurissa ja perääntyi hitaasti, nojasi kämmenensä sohvan selkänojaan ja kaivoi kyntensä kankaaseen. Hengittäminen tuntui vaivalloiselta ja sydän sykki epätahtiin, milloin pinnallisen nopeasti, milloin syvissä sykäyksissä, joiden välillä oli muutamia sekunteja pelkkää hiljaisuutta. Ihan liikaa hiljaisuutta.

"Sä saat olla vaikka sadan muijan kanssa ja rakastaa niitä, en mä välitä. Vaik se on jotai nii helvetin kieroutunutta, et mua oksettaa ja säälittää niitten muijien puolesta. Mut miks mulla ei oo sun mielestä oikeutta ees kerran yrittää jonku kanssa? Miks sä et voi antaa mun olla?!" Rauski kysyi vihaisesti, kyyneleet karkasivat vihdoin silmäkulmista viimeisten sanojen kohdalla ja hän pyyhki ne ärtyneesti hihaansa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä itkeä Zappiksen kännisen paskan takia. Tai niin hän ainakin halusi väittää itselleen, vaikka jokainen miehen sanomista sanoista sattui osuessaan suoraan maaliinsa. 

Zappis irtaantui hitaasti seinästä, horjahti ja otti sitten pari epävakaata askelta. Miehen hengitys haisi viinalle ja tupakalle, ulkoilmalle, mausteille ja miehelle itselleen. Rauski tajusi silmänräpäyksen verran vetävänsä miehen hengittämää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa kuin jokin säälittävä idiootti, ja ryhdistäytyi välittömästi potkaisemalla itseään henkisesti. Sitten Zappis jo tunkeutuikin hänen iholleen, lukitsi Rauskin käsiensä väliin sohvaa vasten ja toi kasvonsa samalle tasolle hänen kanssaan. "Mulle ois ihan sama", Zappis murisi hiljaa, hampaat paljastettuina, "jos kyse ois oikeesta suhteesta. Mut ei se oo. Sä et ees _yritä_ peittää sitä." 

Rauskia miehen varmuus asiasta harmitti, sillä hän oli oikeasti sitä mieltä, että hän oli Miian kanssa edes jollain tasolla tosissaan. Ehkä se oli osiksi ollut vain kostoa Zappista kohtaan, osiksi pelkkää esitystä, mutta oli siinä silti jotain. Eikä hän suostunut ainakaan miehelle myöntämään, että olisi yrittänyt peitellä jotain tyhmiä säröjä. Ihan kuin hän olisi kaivannut Zappiksen mielipidettä omasta suhteestaan ja sen aitoudesta. 

"Mitä mun si pitäs tehä?" Rauski sihahti ja sylkäisi päin Zappiksen naamaa. Mies nytkähti kauemmas ja pyyhki ärtyneesti naamansa kämmeneensä. Rauski pujahti samalla pakoon, miehen käden vapauttaessa otteensa selkänojasta. 

Ja taas seistiin painostavassa hiljaisuudessa, jossa kumpikaan ei tuntunut pystyvän edes hengittämään. Zappis näytti tuijottavan häntä kuin olisi halunnut Rauskin kertovan hänelle, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Ihan kuin mies ei olisi itse tiennyt yhtään, ihan kuin se ei olisi halunnut kertoa yksityiskohtaisesti, kuinka paljon Rauski teki väärin.

Rauski tuijotti kuitenkin haastavasti takaisin, yllytti miestä sanomaan sanottavansa. _Mitä mun pitäs tehä, vittu?!_ Hän räpläsi samalla toisella kädellään hermostuneesti t-paitansa helmaa ja haroi toisella hiuksiaan, eikä se tehnyt Rauskin tavoittelemalle varman vaikutelmalle paljoakaan oikeutta. "Helvetti", Rauski puuskahti lopulta kun Zappis ei näyttänyt vieläkään sanovan mitään, sulki sekunniksi silmänsä ja täräytti ilmoille sitten sen, mitä oli halunnutkin sanoa. Koruttomasti ja täysin suoraan, vakava ilme kasvoillaan. 

Zappis avasi samalla sekunnilla suunsa; jätkä näytti alistuneelta, vaikka silmät paloivat. Rauskia ei kuitenkaan sillä hetkellä enää kiinnostanut, mitä mies halusi hänelle vastata. Hän sanoisi kyllä sanottavansa. Mitäs oli hidas puhumaan.

Yllättäen hänen suunnittelemansa kaksi sanaa toistuivat kaikuna Zappiksen suusta ja tuntuivat laukaisevan huoneeseen kasaantuneen jännityksen. Tai luovan tilalle toisen, täysin erilaisen: Hämmennyksen. Ja sen lisäksi, epäuskon.

"Rakastu muhun." 

Rauskin silmät suurenivat ja kädet valahtivat sivuille, aivan kuin ne eivät olisi enää tienneet, missä niiden kuului olla. Aivan kuin Rauskikaan olisi siinä tilanteessa tiennyt. Zappis tuijotti varmana takaisin, jätkän katseessa ei näkynyt enää merkkiäkään humalasta ja se tuntui pelottavalta. Yhtäkkiä Zappiksella oli kaikki langat käsissään. 

"Mitä...? Ooks sä tosissas?" Rauski kuiskasi ja pudisti sitten kieltävästi päätään ajatellessaan, että häntä vain kusetettiin. Epäusko oli liian suuri, aivot ohittivat sen leikiten ja siirtyivät sitten toiseen asiaan. Helpompaa oli käsitellä se, että Rauskin ei ollut oikeasti ollut tarkoitus sanoa mitään. "Ei... Mä... Mä, ei. Mun ei ollu tarkotus sanoo tota", Rauski jatkoi, laski jäätyneen tuijotuksensa Zappiksen polviin ja tunsi koko kehonsa värisevän. Sormet vapisivat reisien vieressä, kurkkua kuristi. Sydän hakkasi niin lujaa, että veri kohisi päässä ja korvissa, esti kuulemasta huoneen hiljaisuutta tai omia ajatuksia, esti muodostamasta järkeviä sanoja. 

Jalat alkoivat hitaasti tuntua tunnottomilta, eikä katse suostunut kääntymään minnekään. Rauski vain tuijotti eteensä, kävi päässään keskustelua, jossa toisena osapuolena oli sydän ja toisena aivot, joista toinen tahtoi hänen nyt herranjumala tekevän jotain ja toinen vain painua helvettiin koko tilanteesta. 

Koska Rauski ei osannut päättää, koska riidalle ei tullut mitään selvyyttä, hän jämähti paikoilleen kuin rikkinäisenä keskelle huonetta lagittamaan jäänyt robotti. "Mun ei oikeesti ollu tarkotus sanoo tota. Unohdetaa se", Rauski mumisi, virnisti heikosti toisella suupielellään ja veti sormet nyrkkiin. Kämmenet tuntuivat märiltä kylmästä hiestä. "Ku eihän se käy nii. Mä vaa... Mä en tiiä miks. Unohda se, jooko?"

Zappis ei sanonut mitään, se vain seisoi siinä. Jätkän silmät olivat piilossa taas silmille pudonneiden sekaisten hiusten varjoissa, suu oli pelkkä suora viiva. Se ei näyttänyt edes hengittävän. Eikä mikään paljastanut, että mies olisi edes tajunnut, mitä oli sanottu tai kuunnellut, mitä Rauski nyt puhui. Ja sen takia Rauskiin iski paniikki, joka sai hiljaisuuden tuntumaan liian ahdistavalta ja siksi hän alkoi puhua pulputtaa aivan turhasta. Oma ääni kuulosti epävakaalta ja säröiseltä, vaikka Rauski ei ollut täysin varma oliko se edes enää hänen äänensä. 

"Tuu nyt vaa tänne", Zappis murahti yllättäen päättömän pölötyksen keskelle ja sai Rauskin lopettamaan puhumisensa säikähtäneenä. Pää kääntyi välittömästi, katse löysi muutamassa sekunnissa tutut jäänsiniset silmät, eikä sen enempää aikaa sitten ollutkaan. Zappis harppoi pari askelta lähemmäs, nosti kätensä ja tarttui Rauskia sitten kasvoista. Kädet tuntuivat kuumilta ja ote varmalta, päättäväiseltä.

Ja sitten Zappis kumartui suutelemaan Rauskia, kädet täristen ja rinta kohoillen Rauskin rintaa vasten. Tuntui kuin mies olisi haukannut happea ja sukeltanut, eikä se kyllä paljoa siitä eronnut. Kuin olisi sukeltanut pelkkään tunteeseen. 

Rauskin oli pakko nostaa kätensä miehen ranteille, pitää niistä kiinni, puristaa, jotteivat jalat olisi pettäneet alta. Silmät rutistuivat kiinni kun huulet etsivät kuumeisesti toisia ja hampaat kalahtelivat yhteen. Siinä yhdessä suudelmassa oli pari helvetillistä vuotta liikaa piiloteltuja haluja, epätoivoa, kärsimystä, pari rikki revittyä sydäntä ja tuhat kiloa sanomattomia sanoja, jotka tuntuivat tukahduttavana omaan suuhun tulvivassa vieraassa hengityksessä. Ei sen ollut tarkoitus tehdä muuta kuin _hukuttaa_. 

Zappis maistui alkoholille ja lämmölle, auringossa paahtuneelle ilmalle. Hiukan ehkä mintulle. Ja sen jätkän huulet olivat pehmeämmät kuin Rauski oli ajatellut. 

Viimeinen huulten kosketus oli hellä ja pehmeä, minkä jälkeen Zappis vetäytyi pois. Rauski tunsi koko kehonsa tärisevän rajusti, sormet upposivat yhä toisen jätkän ihoon, päässä heitti ja hengitys oli vain pinnallista haukkomista. Nenän viertä pitkin valahti ylähuulelle jotain märkää. Zappiksen katse oli lämmin kun se pyyhkäisi yksinäisen kyyneleen pois, sipaisi sitten Rauskin poskea silmän alta ja upotti toisen käden sormet Rauskin niskahiuksiin.

Hetken, tai ikuisuuden, Rauski vain hukkui Zappiksen katseeseen, jään seassa loistaviin hopeisiin pilkkuihin, jotka olivat täynnä toivoa, hengitti miehen tuoksua keuhkoihinsa ja yritti _ymmärtää_. Tämän takia, tunteiden takia, Zappis oli tullut hänen luokseen. Ja sen saman takia Rauski oli ylipäätään lähtenyt. _Ei luoja._

Lopulta Rauski veti hitaasti Zappiksen kädet kasvoiltaan, laski ne rinnan tasolle puristaen yhä ranteita nyrkeissään. Zappiksen sormet vapisivat ilmassa, ja miehen katse käväisi nopeasti ensin omissa käsissä ja sitten taas Rauskin kasvoissa. Rauski puri alahuultaan ja pudisti huomaamattoman hitaasti päätään. Zappis kuitenkin huomasi.

"Mitä?" Zappis kysyi hiljaa ja sen silmät suurenivat huolesta, kuin se olisi pelännyt tehneensä jotain väärää tai rikkoneensa jotakin. Rauskin teki mieli vastata jotain sarkastista, sellaista kuin: _"En mä mee rikki suutelemalla, yrittäsit edes."_ Mutta toisaalta, hänhän oli mennyt aikaa sitten jo käyttökelvottomaksi. Mitään tekemättä. 

Koska olihan Zappis saanut hänet rikki jo suutelemattakin, ei sen ollut tarvinnut kuin jättää hänet huomioimatta. Ihan kuin hän ei olisi itse tehnyt samaa, rikkonut toista. Hän oli melkein voinut kuulla, kuinka miehen rinnassa tykyttävä sydän oli nopeasti kasaantunut yhteen kun mies oli tajunnut, ettei tätä oltukaan julmasti hylätty. Ja se, sen tajuaminen, sai ajatukset niin helvetin pahasti solmuun, että heikotti. 

Rauski otti askeleen taaksepäin, antoi Zappiksen käsien valahtaa otteestaan ja näki niiden nytkähtävän välittömästi takaisin häntä kohti. Rauski kuitenkin heilautti kättään torjuvasti, heltyi samalla sekunnilla muuttaen mielensä kosketuksesta ja nosti sitten toisen miehen kämmenistä kasvojensa eteen. Hermostuneena hän alkoi leikkiä miehen pitkillä sormilla. "Anteeks", Rauski henkäisi, sanat tuntuivat katoavan huulilta ilman mukana, luiskahtavan Zappiksen sormien väliin. Mies jäykistyi kauttaaltaan.

"Anteeks, et mä vaan hylkäsin sut. Anteeks, et mä en tajunnu tai ajatellu. Anteeks, et mä... Mä lupaan korvata sen sulle", Rauski sanoi ja nosti katseensa, silmät suurina. "Mut mä luulin aina, et sä tiesit, mitä mä tunsin. Ku... Ei helvetti oikeesti. Mä en ois voinu olla yhtää läpinäkyvämpi. Mä vittu tahallani usutin sua mun kimppuu, koitin leikkiä, et tajuisit. Ku en mä osannu sanoo äänee." Rauski huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa poispäin Zappiksesta, hiukan sivulle, jotta pystyi tuijottamaan miehen sijaan tapettia tämän takana. Suussa maistui happamalle kun hän ajatteli, miten tyhmä oli ollut. _Helvetti ku mä en vaa vois ees joskus osata._

"Ja mä luulin, et sä et vaa välittäny. Et sä vihasit mua siks, et tiesit. Ja et sä sen takii hankit kaikki ne naiset, et mä kärsisin ja... Mä vihasin sua sillo. Kun Miia tuli kuvioihi mä... Aattelin, et voisin vaa unohtaa." Rauski katsoi Zappista silmiin, kohtasi sinisen jään, koitti löytää sieltä lisää niitä hopeisia pilkkuja. Mutta mies piiloutui taas hiustensa taakse ja vaikeni. Ja kolmen pitkän minuutin ajan Rauski ehti kuunnella pelkkää hulluna hakkaavaa sydäntään ja miettiä, mitä oli oikein taas mennyt sanomaan väärin.

Zappis kuitenkin virnisti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Älä syytä vaa ittees. Mä olin ilkee ku koitin työntää sut pois", Zappis sanoi, antoi hymynsä nopeasti hiipua ja tuijotti sitten Rauskia taas vakavana. "Mun ois aikasemmi - _nii helvetin paljo aikasemmi_ \- pitäny tajuta, et sä tiesit. Mä tajusin vasta ja... Mä luulin, et sä koitit lekkiä mulla. Mä luulin, et sä tiesit, mitä mä haluun ja koitit saada mut siks retkahtamaa, et voisit vaa heittää mut pois." Zappiksen ääni oli paksu, ihan kuin sen kurkkua olisi kuristanut. Rauskin päässä kohisi. _Sä luulit oikeesti, et mä…_

"Mä koitin nii hemmetin monta vuotta vaa unohtaa sut ja ne tunteet, ku mä luulin, et onnistuisin vaa satuttaa sua", Zappis kuiskasi, puristi sormensa Rauskin käden ympärille ja hiplasi peukalollaan tämän kämmenselkää. _Älä oo nii epäitsekäs, mä en ansaitse tota._

"Mä en voinu riskeerata sitä, et oisin menettäny sut lopullisesti. Ja siks mä vaa menin rakentaa jonku vitun muurin mun ympärille, etten tuntis mitää ja voisin jatkaa eteenpäi ja mä luulin jo onnistuneeni ja... Sit sä vaa _lähit. Sä jätit mut!_ " Zappiksen viimeiset sanat olivat tuskainen, syyttävä parahdus, joka sai Rauskin sydämen särkemään. _Tän mä ansaitsen_ , Rauski ajatteli tuskaisena. Hän oli luullut lähtönsä satuttaneen vain itseään. Ei hän ollut halunnut vetää Zappista siihen samaan. 

"Joten anteeks, et mä työnsin sut pois. Jos mä en ois ollu sokee ja täys kusipää, mä oisin tajunnu aikasemmin. Ja sä et ois lähteny", Zappis mutisi lopuksi, painoi Rauskin käden omistavasti rintaansa vasten ja hengitti kerran syvään. Sen ilmeestä näki, että se yritti pidätellä kyyneleitä, taisteli niitä vastaan, jottei olisi näyttänyt heikolta. Rauski kuitenkin vain - omaksi yllätyksekseenkin - hymyili. Yllättynyttä, mutta onnellista hymyä. "Että me osataa olla idiootteja", Rauski hymähti huvittuneesti. _Jos jompi kumpi ois ees kerra voinu sanoo jotai, molemmat ois säästyny kauheelta kasalta paskaa._

Zappis naurahti ja veti sitten hiukset kasvoiltaan nopealla sormien vedolla. Vaaleissa hiuksissa välähti aavistus kultaa valon osuessa latvoihin. Rauski pyöräytti sille silmiään. Kaikki alkoi pikkuhiljaa muistuttaa enemmän tai vähemmän jotain rakkausromaania. 

Sitten Zappis veti yllättäen Rauskin rintaansa vasten. Toinen miehen käsistä tuntui selkää vasten, sormet t-paidan kankaaseen uponneina, ote tiukkana ja irti päästämättömänä, toinen takaraivolla rauhoittavana. Miehen sydän hakkasi Rauskin korvan vieressä, rauhallisena ja vahvana, kun hän sulki vaistomaisesti silmänsä. Zappiksen poski painautui hänen päälaelleen, lämpimät huulet hipaisivat hellästi hiuksia ja sitten Rauski pystyi melkein tuntemaan Zappiksen hymyn. Mies hengitti hitaasti, lämmin henkäys kutitti Rauskin hiuksia ja sitten se mutisi hiljaa: "Pliis, tuu kotii."

Rauski nosti tärisevät kätensä, upotti ne Zappiksen takin alle ja kietoi sormensa pehmeään kankaaseen. Hän hivutti hitaasti päänsä ylemmäs, tökkäsi nenällään vahingossa Zappiksen kaulaa ja upotti sen sitten ihon lämpöön. Hän tunsi Zappiksen värähtävän kun hän veti hitaasti henkeä ja ynähti. Ynähdys oli onnellinen äännähdys, joka kuulosti ihan emonsa löytäneeltä koiranpennulta. Rauski hymyili tyhmänä ajatukselle ja puristi Zappista lujemmin itseään vasten. Takin kangas suhisi.

_Mä oon jo kotona._

OOO

**Epilogi - Vuotta myöhemmin**

Ovi paukahti kiinni niin, että lattia tärähti ja lasit kilisivät hyllyissään. Zappis tuijotti oven puuta, pää yhä raivosta sumeana ja paukautti sitten nyrkkinsä sen pintaan. _Ala painua sitte. Älä tuu ikinä takas._

Heillä kahdella oli mennyt niin helvetin hyvin, kaikki oli ollut täydellistä ja sitten Rauski oli vain alkanut etääntyä. Se oli tuntunut juoksevan pakoon, piilotellut vähän väliä, _valehdellut_. Ja sitten se oli päättänyt rymäyttää kaiken hänen niskaansa, repinyt sydämen irti ja tallonut sen matkallaan palasiksi. Nyt se oli vihdoin rynnännyt ovesta ulos, kuten Zappis oli pelännyt. Eikä se tulisi takaisin.

Zappiksen nyrkki avautui täristen kun raivo katosi, valui pois koko ruumiista ja jätti turraksi. Kämmen nojasi hetken aikaa oveen kun Zappis roikotti päätään ja tuijotti lattiaa. Koko pää oli ihan tyhjä. Rintaa särki, silmät eivät nähneet mitään, hän ei ollut edes varma, hengittikö enää. Oliko hänellä mitään syytä ylipäätään _hengittää?_

Sitten Zappis kääntyi hitaasti ympäri, nojasi selkänsä oveen ja valui sitä pitkin lattialle jalkojen antaessa periksi sydämen painon alla. Sormet kaivautuivat hiuksiin ja repivät niitä, vaikkei hän edes tuntenut sitä, ei siitä aiheutunutta kipua. Mikään ei tuntunut enää miltään, ei mikään ulkoa päin tuleva, koska sydän tuntui särkyneen murusiksi, niin pieniksi, ettei sitä korjattaisi. Niin teräviksi, että ne raapivat haavoja ihon sisäpuolelle. Zappis päästi tuskaisen ulvahduksen, kuuli tyhjän kämpän seinien kaikuvan huudostaan ja löi sitten päänsä oveen. _Olisit sit ees tappanu mut._

Toisella puolella ovea Rauski käpertyi hitaasti niin pieneksi kuin vain pystyi. Hän oli juossut ovesta ulos, paukauttanut sen raivoissaan kiinni, mutta... Pidemmälle raivo ei ollut kantanut. Hän ei ollut päässyt eteenpäin, jalat olivat vain pettäneet alta ja hän oli liukunut käytävän lattialle täristen hervottomasti. Ennen kuin hän oli edes tajunnut, hän oli alkanut itkeä äänettömästi; takin kaulukset olivat muuttuneet märiksi ja käytävän ikkunasta tulvinut valo oli näyttänyt usvalta kyynelten läpi. 

Ovi hänen selkänsä takana oli tärähtänyt kerran kun joku oli lyönyt sitä ja Rauski oli säpsähtänyt, nyyhkäisten rajusti. Yhtäkkiä hän oli kuullut tuskaisan huudon, joka oli kaikunut koko käytävässä, kuullut siinä itse aiheuttamansa tuskan ja raivon ja epätoivon, ja yrittänyt sitten sulkea sen mielestään. Hän oli vetänyt kädet korvilleen haluamatta kuulla mitään, mutta huuto soi silti hänen päässään ja raastoi häntä hitaasti kappaleiksi. 

Rauski puri poskensa sisäpintaa, ettei olisi alkanut ulista, ettei vain paljastaisi Zappikselle jääneensä. Hän ei pystyisi kohtaamaan miestä enää. Koska hänen oli täytynyt tehdä se, repiä Zappikselta sydän rinnasta, itsensä takia. Hänen oli ollut pakko satuttaa peruuttamattomasti rakastamaansa ihmistä ja samalla itseään, koska hän oli tajunnut Zappiksen vanhan pelon oikeaksi.

He kaksi eivät toimineet muuta kuin ystävinä. He eivät vain pystyneet siihen. Rakkaus oli täydellistä, Zappis tuntui kodilta, heillä oli hauskaa ja hitto, jopa seksi oli ollut niin helvetin hyvää, että Rauski mietti, saisiko hän koskaan kokea mitään samaa. Mutta he olivat rakastaneet liikaa, pelänneet liikaa satuttavansa toisiaan, joten tottakai he olivat satuttaneet toisiaan entistä pahemmin. Jattämällä asioita sanomatta ja tekemättä. 

Nyt ystävyyteen ei kuitenkaan ollut enää paluuta, rakkaus oli tuhonnut sen. Joten Rauski oli raivonnut, satuttanut Zappista kaikella sillä, mitä oli tiennyt tämän pelkäävän. Käyttänyt aseenaan miestä itseään. Rauskin olisi helpompi olla oikeasti se kusipää, jona Zappis oli häntä aikaa sitten pitänyt. Koska hänestä ei ollut vain yksinkertaisesti hyvästelemään miestä normaalisti. _Mä oon nii pahoillani, et mä en pystyny tähä._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se oli siinä. Tämäkin on vihdoin valmis. Nähdään~
> 
> PS. Mursinko jätkien sydämet tarpeeksi hyvin? ;)


End file.
